Daniel Seavey
)}} Vancouver, Washington | nickname = "The Sponge" "Dani" | residence = Los Angeles | occupation = Singer · songwriter | years active = 2014-present | spouse = | family = Keri Seavey Jeffrey Seavey Christian Seavey Tyler Seavey Anna Seavey | hair = Brown Dyed platinum blond | height = 5'10 | genre = | instruments = | label = Atlantic Records | associated acts = Why Don't We | website = | signature = }}Daniel James Seavey (born April 2, 1999) is an American singer-songwriter and from Portland, Oregan. He is part of the five-piece band, Why Don't We. In 2015 he appeared on the 14th season of American Idol with his rendition of "Hallelujah". Early life Daniel Seavey was born in Vancouver, Washington to Keri and Timothy Seavey. He has three siblings: Tyler Seavey (born September 5, 1994), Christian Seavey (born March 28, 1997), and Anna Grace Seavey (March 6, 2001). Since he was little his mom described Daniel to have a perfect pitch and find music in everything. By the time he was was ten years old he could play the piano and guitar alongside violin and cello. He also participated in a few talent shows. He and his father used to travel down to Portland to play music on the street for art walks. The first time he performed, covering Adele's "Someone Like You", there was about three hundred people present, stopping traffic.Why Don't We: In the Limelight Career 2015-present: American Idol and Why Don't We In January 2015, Daniel appeared on the fourteenth season of American Idol with the song "Hallelujah". He met future band mate Jack Avery at the auditions, though Jack didn't make it through. He made it to the Top 9 before becoming eliminated on his birthday. He considered the whole experience to be his "first chance" and thought that he didn't work hard enough as he should have. The night he was voted off, Harry Connick Jr came into his dressing room and gave a number to contact. Sometime later Harry Connick Jr. contacted him, holding out an offer to be an opening act at a show near his hometown. After touring for two weeks on the road along with his sister, it reminded him of his love for music. He began to play at local shows and auditioned for anyone who let him. He dropped covers over his YouTube channel and did a cover collaboration with Lovey James in 2016, "Secret Love Song". He met Jack Avery at a "non-existent show in New York", Jonah Marais through a mutual friend in Portland, and noticed Corbyn Besson online and started to message. He didn't know Zach Herron that well, but watched the "Stitches" video. He initially was not in the first meetup of the band in Los Angeles, but then Jack brought his name up and all five instantly clicked. On September 27, 2016, they formed the band Why Don't We, which Daniel considers is his "second chance". Musical style and influences One of the musical inspirations are The Beatles.Kotler, Hannah. "10 Things You Didn't Known About Daniel Seavey". Tigerbeat. June 3, 2018. He named another one of his influences to be Drake, for his consistent release of songs."Why Don't We Influences & Tour" | Meet Series. iHeartRadio. August 18 2017. Growing up he was deeply influenced by his parents' taste in music which included P.O.D and Falling Up, Norah Jones, Adele, and Madonna.Why Don't We: In the Limelight Personal life After Daniel's experience on Idol, he struggled with depression, being taunted by his classmates, reminding him of being back to where he started. Just when he was about to give up, his parents encouraged him to keep going and work hard. Due to putting off his studies in pursuit of his musical career, Daniel graduated from high school in 2017.@seaveydaniel. June 14, 2017 – via Instagram. In 2019 he had surgery for his voice.@SeaveyDaniel. January 3, 2019 – via Twitter. Discography Singles As lead artist As a featured artist Quotes * @SeaveyDaniel: "Freshes squeezed orange juice is the bomb diggity"@SeaveyDaniel (March 14, 2015) (tweet) – via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "There's nothing I hate more than the person that pees all over a public toilet seat"@SeaveyDaniel (May 1, 2015) (tweet) – via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel what does Siri call you? @SeaveyDaniel: "Daddy obviously"@SeaveyDaniel (April 13, 2016) (tweet) – via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "I JUST DROPPED A LAYS CHIP AND MY NEW PHONE AND MY PHONE BROKE BUT THE CHIP DIDNT ARE YOU KIDDING ME APPLE IM SUEING"@SeaveyDaniel (June 23, 2016) (tweet) – via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "I hate when hotel bathrooms don't have locks on the doors so ur just like hey guys don't come in I'm naked((:"@SeaveyDaniel (September 2, 2016) (tweet) – via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "I tried editing a pic to see what I would look like platinum and it turned purple IM DEAD HAHA"@SeaveyDaniel (September 22, 2016) (tweet) – via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "HA I want a girlfriend"@SeaveyDaniel (September 16, 2016) (tweet) – via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "When both ur friends are so dang sexy and ur just like "@SeaveyDaniel (March 16, 2017) (tweet) – via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "There's nothing worse than forgetting you gotta pee before a long car drive (': pray for me guys."@SeaveyDaniel (August 11, 2017) (tweet) – via Twitter. * "Ouch that hurt!""Why Don't We Compete in a Compliment Battle". Teen Vogue. November 16, 2017. * @SeaveyDaniel: "How does a company as big as apple make all their new stuff so inconvenient.. I really got like 10 dongle things hanging out of my laptop rn"@SeaveyDaniel (November 19, 2017) (tweet) – via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Having a girlfriend would be nice"@SeaveyDaniel. April 18, 2018 – via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Just dropped one of my AirPods into the airplane toilet and it was gone forever, just my luck"@SeaveyDaniel (September 1, 2018) (tweet) – via Twitter. * @Twitter: "First word that pops into your head" @SeaveyDaniel: "poop"@SeaveyDaniel. December 17, 2018 – via Twitter. * "Kansas City, Missouri, I’m feeling so flirty. Think it’s kinda so dang hot in Kansas City, Missouri." @JonahMarais (June 29, 2018) — via Halogen. * "'Work hard in silence: Let your success be your noise.' A lot of people feel like they have something to prove. I just can't wait to inspire people with my music and make them dance. I don't need to tell the world how great I am. If the world wants me to tell me that, then I'm going to be super thankful for it. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Everyone add me on snap jackybabes1"@SeaveyDaniel (January 22, 2019) (tweet) – via Twitter. * "you ever just look in the mirror and you’re like whomst"@SeaveyDaniel. June 22, 2019 – via Twitter. * "Idk what hurts more my shin or my feelings"@SeaveyDaniel. July 19, 2019 – via Twitter. * "My worst quality is my tooth gap." Corbyn: "No that's cute." Zach: "That's actually your best quality." * "If you ever need anyone to lick things for you I’m your guy."https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7QsTC_DI1zQ "Why Don't We: Under the Mistletoe"]. Music Choice. November 28, 2018. *"Ugh. I love apple juice. So good.""mmm apple juice". March 4, 2019. Tattoos He has five known tattoos. The first he posted over his Twitter account. It is the Dwennimmen (Ram's horns) which is an Adinkra symbol of humility and strength on the inside of his wrist. The second was posted over his Instagram story on December 8 which has altogether three linked together: a tree, a tally mark, and a palm tree located over his first one. It may represent his transition from Oregon to Los Angeles with his band. The fifth one is a banana tattoo matching with the rest of his bandmates. Daniel Seavey - May 26 2018.jpeg|"Strength in humility" Daniel Seavey - December 8 2018.jpeg Trivia * He can play nine different instruments (guitar, piano, cello, recorder, saxophone, drums, violin, viola and bass). * He can juggle."Why Don't We Play 'How Well Do You Know Your Bandmates?'". Billboard. September 14, 2018. * He believes in second chances. * His favorite food is his mother's fettuccine. * His favorite quote is "Love your neighbor as yourself." * His least favorite food is stuffing. * His biggest fear is laziness, because "losing an opportunity because of a dumb choice". * His hidden talent is riding a unicycle. * His favorite animal is a monkey or a lion. * His favorite cereal is cocoa puffs. * His biggest splurge was a $5000 drone. * His personal theme song is "Twist and Shout" or Pharrell's "Happy". * Whenever worried or feeling anxious he calls his mother. * His favorite holiday is summer break, one of the reasons was because he disliked school. * If he wasn't a singer he would be an architect. * He loves science. * He had his appendix removed in 2016.@SeaveyDaniel. March 20, 2016 – via Twitter. * He studied Spanish for a year. * He does not like chocolate."Why Don't We: Daniel and Jack go speechless when Corbyn sings a love song to...". June 26, 2018. * 8 is his lucky number.@SeaveyDaniel. July 29, 2019 – via Twitter. * On March 20, 2016 he got his appendix removed.@seaveydaniel "Thanks for all the prayers and kind words..." (March 20, 2016). * In Taiwan a fan stole Daniel’s shoe and ran off with it."Why Don’t We Talks Going on Tour, Teases Big Collab News". extratv. March 15, 2019. * His first crush was when he was in sixth grade and her name was Aaliyah. He was too nervous to speak to her and one day she went up to him and they talked."Why Don’t We paljastaa: "Eka suudelmani oli kamala!" ����". Eka kerta. June 12, 2018. * In seventh grade at a basketball game he had his first kiss. * In an interview he said "I love you" to Aaliyah Brown."Why Don't We Reveal Their "I Love You's"". B96 Chicago. December 9, 2018. * His celebrity crush is Hailee Steinfield."Mathilde & Lærke interviews Why Don't We - Rise FM Denmark". Rise FM Denmark. May 12, 2018. Retrieved May 22, 2018. * If he had a bucket list, collaborating with Ed Sheeran would've been on it."Syd the Intern Interviews Why Don't We + Kazoo Song Challenge". Z95.3. March 16, 2018. * Between dogs and cats he prefers dogs despite having a pet cat growing up.@1027dabomb (August 22, 2019) "WE'RE CELEBRATING @whydontwemusic’s WORLDWIDE RELEASE...". Retrieved August 23, 2019 — via Instagram. * His favorite song to perform is "Big Plans". * His pet peeve is cocky people who think they're better than someone else. * His best gift is underwear. * If he had a superpower he would want to be invisible. * If you type in "blue eyed giraffe" he appears in images. * He wants to learn Spanish."Why Don't We - Who Knows Each Other Best?". Radio Disney. October 15, 2018. * If Daniel woke up as a girl he once said that he would brush his hair."WHY DON'T WE about BRAS BEING THROWN ON STAGE ������". June 13, 2018. References External links * * * * * Category:Why Don't We Category:People Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:American Idol contestants Category:Songwriters